loving you forever more xXBleeding RoseXx
by XBleeding RoseX
Summary: hinata is a average teenage girl that just got asked out from kiba inuzuka.They've been together for 1yr and half now but hinata cant forget her first true love,naruto.She's doing great with kiba but what will happen when naruto comes back? hinaXnaruXkiba


Goodbye

" Oh no... Hey Hinata here comes your "boyfriend" Naruto. How long have yall been together again?" Sakura asked as a they got their "lunch of the day" from the old lunch lady. "Oh wow yeah. Love the lunch your surving us here. I just wonder when you're going to serve us "real" food around here."

"Ummm 6 months and yeah he's coming what of it Sakura? You got a problem?" Hinata asked as she watched a blond hair boy walking towards them. "and true...When are they gonna stop serving us jail food around here..." she said while looking down to her feet.

"Yeah. I just wonder if this people ever heard of "human" food and Hinata, of course n-" before Sakura could finish what she was about to say, someone taped her shoulder and asked, " Hey Sakura. Mind if I talk to Hinata alone right now?"

Sakura looked up to see that Naruto tapped her shoulder and said surprisinly but firmly,"Umm yeah sure whatever. Don't take long though, I still want to talk to her. I hardly talk to her since she's always with you and you're always taking her away from me."

" Sure well this is going to take long so go take a chill pill so you would'nt go after me just because I don't let you be with her."

Hinata looked up from her feet and stared at them arguing. Always when she gets the chance to hang with Sakura, they'd always end up arguing with eachother. She never once saw them get along. If she did that will only be because she asked them nicely and beggingly to get along already. Sakura is her closest friend and Naruto is her dearest love but she can't choose between them so she just walks away when they're arguing but somehow, this time she stayed. Naruto didn't come to argue about her with Sakura, he came for something else.

"Look Sakura. I just want to talk to Hinata about something. I don't want to argue with you right now. Would you please just leave me alone with her just this once?" Naruto said angrily but beggingly to Sakura.

"Alright already! Geez... I swear if she forgets my birthday and my name and who I am, Imma kick your ass so badly that youre gonna run home crying to your mother." and with one last glance, she got her plate and went to sit with Ten Ten, Ino, and Temari.

"Damn i swear she's a crazy bitch sometimes.... But I didn't come here to ruin your time with her. I really need to talk to you about something."

"About what naru? You look sad and worried and kinda pissed off. What's wrong my love? I never seen you liked this before only when you thought i was going to get in trouble because of you even though i told you it wasn't your fault and it'll never be if i ever get in trouble."

" It was my fault Hina and well yeah I am sad worried and pissed off. But im more worried about you my sweetheart."

" No it wasn't naru. Stop that! and really? Why me? Im not sad worried or pissed off. Im normal just annoyed because you guys just argued right now."

" I know but... I don't know how to say this but..."

"... You're not breaking up with me are you...?" Hinata said worriedly and sadly.

" No no! Never!!!! But...Hinata..."

"oh...good... Great me neither. I never will. I love you too much to even hurt you in anyway. Even If i could, i wouldn't do it for a million dollars..."

" Ohh Hinata.... You're making it harder for me to tell you what I really want to tell you... but i love you soo much too... With all my heart..." Naruto hugged her tightly." I want to hang on to you like this and never let you go. I don't want this to be over. You're the only girl for me in this world and always will be no matter what happens." he let go of her and grabbed her hand. He tangled his fingers into her warm soft ones.

" Here... come with me. I'll take you somewhere other then here. Lunch lady keeps on watchings us and it's creeping me out." he said laughing.

"Sure! please do! I agree with you on that..."


End file.
